


So Much For Taking A Break

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sparring, Sweat, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Pepper and Natasha are sparing. This leads to sexytimes.





	So Much For Taking A Break

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the prompt: "MCU, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov, playful sparring leads to something less innocent"

Pepper grunted as she hit the mat, landing hard on her back. She had no time to put up any defence before Natasha was on top of her, pinning her down.

“Got me again,” Pepper said, breathing hard.

Natasha was breathing less hard and she smiled. “You are getting better though.”

They were both wearing leggings and tank-tops over sports bras. Their hair was tied back. Both had worked up a sweat.

“Good, that's what this is all about. Getting better at all this,” Pepper said. “Ready to go again?”

“Don’t need a break?”

“Breaks are for losers.”

“Breaks are for people who don’t want to get hurt,” Natasha gave her sparring partner a pointed look.

Pepper was hyperaware of the fact that Natasha was still on top of her. She had a brief thought about how happy Tony would be if he walked in to see them both all hot and sweaty on the floor together. That thought was shoved out of her mind by the stronger happiness that she was feeling being the one actually on the floor with Natasha. “Not getting hurt is probably a good idea,” Pepper conceded.

“Okay, we'll take ten then,” Natasha nodded and started to get up.

Pepper put her hand on Natasha's arm and hoped to whatever gods might be listening that she hasn’t misread the signals. “You don’t have to get up.”

Natasha paused. For a woman so good at spycraft Natasha's reaction was plain to read. Pepper could see that Natasha was trying to figure out Pepper's meaning and intentions. “Are you telling me you like me pinning you down?”

“I'm telling you I like you on top of me. I'm sure I'd like you under me too.”

Natasha's dirty laugh told Pepper, to her relief, that she hasn’t gotten the signals wrong at all. The attraction was mutual.

Pepper watched a drop of sweat roll down Natasha's forehead, then all the way down to the tip of her nose. It dripped down onto Pepper's chest. Something about the idea of Natasha's sweat mixing with hers made Pepper think about sex. Being honest with herself there were a great many things about Natasha that made her think about sex.

“You know if I didn’t know better I might think you were flirting with me,” Natasha said.

“I am definitely flirting with you.”

“Were you planning on doing more than flirting?”

“I didn’t have a plan, just figured I'd let things take their natural course.”

“Something like this you mean?” Natasha dipped her head and lightly kissed Pepper on the lips.

“No. More like this,” Pepper, in a sudden burst of movement, rolled them over. Now on top Pepper straddled Natasha's waist. She kissed Natasha with a lot more lust than Natasha had used. They kept kissing, sloppy and hungry.

It wasn't long before one of Natasha's hands went to Pepper's ass, squeezing firmly. Pepper groaned between kisses and adjusted her positioning, welcoming the escalation. She straddled Natasha's thigh, sliding her own knee up between Natasha's legs.

“Fuck yes,” Natasha sighed.

There was nothing dry about their humping. Pepper could feel arousal throbbing between her thighs. Grinding and thrusting their hips they sought much needed friction.

Pepper grunted, softer this time, as Natasha flipped their positions again. Natasha moved a little to the side, her hand unceremoniously delving down the front of Pepper's leggings. She looked to Pepper's face, looking for confirmation this was okay with her. Pepper's hand on the back of Natasha's neck pulled her back in for more heated kissing. Yeah she was definitely okay with it.

Natasha’s fingers started on the outside of Pepper's underwear. She could feel her soaking through the thin fabric. She stopped rubbing just long enough to shove her hand down inside Pepper's panties. Pepper moaned at the bare contact. After briefly teasing with the tips of her fingers Natasha pressed her middle finger between Pepper's folds and found her clit.

“Oh god,” Pepper whimpered. She moaned between kisses as Natasha rubbed her clit with and erratic rhythm. It wasn’t ideal having her hand jammed down beneath the tight leggings, but Natasha was getting the job done.

Pepper jerked her hips, her hands holding on tight to Natasha as if for dear life. Their kisses were rougher now, less coordinated and more desperate. Natasha worked Pepper's clit faster, as fast as she could. Her wrist was starting to ache but there was no way she was going to stop for anything. A hundred Chitauri warriors could invade the building and Natasha wouldn’t give a damn because the only thing that mattered in the universe was at last the tension between them had been unleashed.

Pepper clung tighter to Natasha and her breaths became higher pitched moans. She was close. So close. Almost. Right on the edge. Yes. Just. Like. That.

“Tasha!” Pepper cried out as she peaked, the pleasure surging and wonderful.

Moments after Natasha's hand had slipped free from her leggings Pepper rolled them both over again. She looked down. “You are so fucking beautiful,” she said and hurriedly yanked Natasha's pants and underwear to just below her knees. Natasha pulled her down, mouths coming together as Pepper's hand went straight between her thighs.

“Inside,” Natasha said, “Put your fingers inside me.”

Pepper nodded and experimented with a single finger which easily sank into Natasha's slick cunt. A second finger followed, her index and middle fingers curled in deep.

“Yeah, like that,” said Natasha.

Pepper wanted to say something sexy or dirty but speech seemed lost to her. She was finally doing this. Fantasies and hopes, the imaginings she'd had when masturbating so many nights, had come true. And it was so much better in reality than in fantasy.

Much like when Natasha was working Pepper there wasn’t much in the way of finesse. Pepper fucked her, deep and steady, with her fingers.

Natasha asked for more and Pepper added a third finger. Pepper licked and sucked and kissed at the pulse-point of Natasha's neck. She found the angle that seemed to make Natasha moan the most and stuck with it.

“Faster,” Natasha’s voice trembled.

Pepper listened to Natasha's breathy moans and the wet sound of her fucking fingers. She gently bit on Natasha's earlobe and whispered how hot she was and how amazing she had been at making her come.

Pepper felt Natasha's fingernails digging into her shoulders, she ignored the brief sting of pain and kept going. She only relented when she felt the quivering clench of Natasha around her fingers and her moans reached an unmistakable climax.

They collapsed facing each other on the mats. They had really worked up a sweat now.

“So much for taking a break,” Natasha sighed. She tugged her pants back up. They shared a few soft kisses. “Okay, so I guess no more training today. Let’s hit the shower.”

“Shower? Singular?”

Natasha hopped up into her feet and helped Pepper up. She kept a hold of her hand. “Shower. Singular.”

Hand in hand Pepper let Natasha lead the way. At some point they’d have to have an actual conversation about this, but for now she was looking forward to seeing Natasha naked for the first time.


End file.
